Wake Up And Kiss Me
by april-avery
Summary: A Japril fic request. Set sometime in the future after Jackson and April get married. Inspired by a drabble. April was in an accident and lost her memory. The last thing she remembers is early in her intern year way before she and Jackson were a couple. Before they were even friends. Fluffy ending. Please Review!


_**A/N: These characters still don't belong to me. This story was requested by liannn who wanted a story about April losing her memory. This is what I came up with. I was a little stumped until I wrote a drabble about April getting hurt and that spurned on so many ideas. That drabble is a flashback in this story. I hope you like it. Please leave reviews!**_

Jackson sat next to April's bed, staring at her, hoping she would open her eyes and talk to him like nothing had happened. He hoped she would wake up and kiss him and reassure him that everything would be okay. She was so good at that. She'd smile and put her hands on his face and his worries would just melt away.

He took her hand between his and kissed it. For the past few days this had been how he spent his time. He couldn't think about anything else. Joe and Karen had flown in and were in and out of April's room over the course of their visit and her sisters had come and gone one by one. Jackson couldn't leave April. He wanted to be here when she woke up. He couldn't sleep anyway. His mind kept going back to the accident.

_April stood in her trauma gown at the Ambulance bay with Leah and Owen awaiting the ambulance's arrival. It was just like any other day. But in the blink of an eye, everything change. _

_Something in the ambulance malfunctioned. Somehow the driver lost control. The ambulance came barraging in rather than slowly pulling up. Owen jumped back and pulled Leah back with him but April couldn't get back before being hit. _

_When the ambulance finally stopped, Owen hurried to April. She was unconscious and bleeding badly. Leah was frozen in her tracks. Seeing she would be no help, Owen shouted to her. _

"_Murphy! Go get Dr. Avery! Hurry!" He yelled, "Go!" Murphy ran back into the ER as Owen frantically ran to help April. Doctors and nurses from the ER came hurrying out after hearing the crash and attended to April, the patient and paramedics in the ambulance. _

_Leah ran through the hospital searching for Jackson. She finally found his name on the OR board and hurried to him. She burst through the doors._

"_Dr. Avery," her voice faltered as she spoke, "April…hurt…ambulance." She sputtered out the broken sentence but she had Jackson's attention. _

"_What?" he panicked. "Doctor Ross, I need you to close," Jackson instructed the resident before ripping off his gloves, mask and gown. _

_He ran straight to the ambulance bay. "Hunt? What happened?" Jackson gasped when he saw the scene. They were getting April on to a stretcher._

"_The driver lost control of the ambulance and April was hit. We will do everything we can to save her. She's unconscious. You can see her really quickly before we take her to the OR," Owen told him, still catching his own breath._

_Jackson ran to the stretcher and knelt down close to her face. He kissed her lightly as tears began streaming from his eyes._

"_April, don't leave me," he begged, "I can't live without you." He kissed her once more before they hurried her to the OR and he was left alone on his knees._

"Please open your eyes," Jackson quietly pleaded. He put his head down on the bed praying she'd wake up. Suddenly he felt April's hand twitch between his. He looked up to see her eyes start to open.

"April," he sighed, relieved she was awake.

"Wh-where am I?" April asked staring at Jackson blankly, "What happened?"

"You were hit by an ambulance. You are at Grey Sloan. You've been in a coma for 4 days," Jackson answered.

"Jackson Avery, why are you in here," April asked as she realized who was next to her, "You don't talk to me. And why am I not at Mercy West?" April felt so lost. After a moment she noticed a glint from something on her hand. She held it up to see her engagement and wedding rings. "I'm married? Who's my husband? How could I be married? I'm an intern!"

"That would be me," Jackson answered timidly, holding up his own left hand to reveal a matching platinum band, "Mercy West merged with Seattle Grace, which is called now Grey Sloan, during our third year of residency. We've been attendings here for years. You are a trauma surgeon and I'm a plastic surgeon. You don't remember any of that?"

"The last thing I remember was the intern Appendectomy," April answered before bursting into tears, "You and I are married?"

"Yeah," Jackson answered, nodding, "I'm going to page Shepherd. You really don't remember?" Jackson couldn't believe she didn't remember their entire relationship. She knew who he was but as far as she knew he was still the arrogant jerk who ignored her in the early days of their internship.

He got up and went to page the neurosurgeon, hoping he could fix whatever was wrong. After about twenty minutes Derek walked in.

"How are you feeling, April?" Derek asked checking her responses, "Jackson tells me you are having some trouble remembering."

"My head hurts a little and other than that and not remembering, I'm just dandy!" April responded grouchily.

"Some amnesia is common after a major head injury. It could clear up in a couple of days. We'll monitor you closely for the next few days. It might just take a couple days for your memories to catch up," Derek informed them.

"Be patient with her, Jackson," Derek added quietly going over to Jackson, "Just keep talking to her. Tell her some of her missing memories."

* * *

Jackson sat with her every day, telling her about their residency, the merger, the shooting, their boards, their wedding, and other things they experienced together. He showed her some pictures from his phone of them and their coworkers. Her parents came often, telling her about family Christmases and her sisters' weddings.

April appreciated the attempts but all of this was overwhelming. "I'm really tired. Can I just take nap for a while?" She asked Jackson softly.

"Absolutely, whatever you need," Jackson smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her cheek, "I'm just going to check on my patients and make sure my interns haven't already killed them. I'll see you when you wake up." April laughed at his comment, making Jackson smile. He's missed her laugh so much.

A few hours later, Jackson was paged and rushed to the nurses' station by April's room. "I was paged here about April Kepner-Avery. Is everything okay?" Jackson asked, panicked that something was wrong.

The nurse just smiled, "Nothing's wrong. She's just asking for you." Jackson, not sure why that was worth paging him for, walked to April's room.

April was sitting up and smiling when he entered. "Looks like you are feeling better," Jackson commented, leaning on the doorway, "You asked for me?"

"I missed you," April answered, "You know what this room reminds me of? It reminds me of that room I stayed in right before our intern exam, when I slipped and broke my foot. You and I were up till all hours studying together."

"Yeah, that was fun," Jackson chuckled, "Whoa. Wait. I didn't get a chance to tell you that story. Hang on, do you remember?"

"MmHmm," April smiled at her stunned husband, "The nurses told me about the accident and that I had forgotten everything after I asked them about their kids and they gave me a look much like the one you just did. I must have been really out of it." Jackson wrapped her up in a massive embrace before he could say anything.

"You thought you just finished the intern Appy," Jackson answered with a chuckle, pulling back to give her a good look, "I missed you, too. You have no idea." He sat down next to her still having a hard time grasping everything.

"The nurses already paged Shepherd so he should be down soon," April mentioned after a moment.

"Is there anything or anyone you want me to get? I could get your parents, maybe, or some food? Is there anything you need," Jackson asked her.

"You know, there is something," She answered with a smile.

"What's that," Jackson asked eagerly.

"This," April answered coaxing him toward her with her index finger. She pulled him toward her once he was within her reach. She leaned forward a bit and met his lips with hers. She kissed him passionately and he reciprocated enthusiastically. She dropped her hands to his lapels as he brought his hand to her face.

She pulled back after a while, "Now, that is one thing I could never forget," April commented before pulling him back to her and kissing him again.


End file.
